One Out Of A Million
by Pearece
Summary: Reggie is a new up coming artist about to make it big. But when his brother Luke ends up trying to frame him of doing something he didn't do, things get a little out of hand.


One Out Of a Million

A Story by Ga. Films

Scene One

_(Reggie is about to perform his hit song "Pimp So Clean" at the Pillps Arena in Atlanta. Everyone is yelling his name, and Reggie is a little nerves. Before he goes on stage his brother Luke wishes him good luck, but when Reggie reaches the stage were just a few minutes away until his brother got shot)_

**Luke: You ready man?**

**Reggie: I'm ready!**

**Luke: Ight man, this the moment you been waiting for, and now it's time to start your tour the right way man!**_ (The music starts and the fans start standing on their feet.)_

**Luke:****Ight man that's you!**

**Reggie: Ight man. (**_Reggie hands the make up artist his cup, but before he turned around his brother gave him a hug)_

**Luke: Good Luck man, I love you man.**

_(Reggie reaches the stage and starts rapping to the fans. A few minutes later his brother was grabbed by some 2 big men with black mask over their face. They dragged Luke out of the building and into a ford truck where they drove of. After Reggie was finished with the first song he noticed his brother was gone.)_

**Reggie: Luke……… Luke where you at man…….. a man we just got finished with the first song man………Luke……..where this $ at? Luke!**_ (He goes outside to see if his brother car was still there, and into the dressing room to see if he got any of his things. When he went inside everything was still there. He knew something was wrong so he called the police.)_

_Scene Two _

_(The show was canceled and Reggie made sure everyone got their money back. He went backstage to his dressing room as soon as the police arrived, but the whole time he was answering questions, all he wanted was his brother to walk through the door.)_

**Police officer: So when was the last time you seen your brother?**

**Reggie: Right before I went on stage.**

**Police Officer: Do you know for sure if he was into any kind of trouble or owned anyone some money?**

**Reggie: Not that I know of no.**

**Police Officer: Have you noticed anything stage about him?**

**Reggie: All I know is he had a bag full of money when he came into town this morning.**

**Police Officer……… Alright Mr. Hamilton if I were you I would leave out of town.**

**Reggie: Leave out of town for what, my brother is missing!**

**Police Officer: Yes I understand that, but if your brother is in any kind of trouble, if he owes anyone money, there is a possibility that who every got your brother will be coming for you because they know who you are.**

**Reggie: So where am I suppose to go?**

**Police Officer: I'd say out of town, over to a relative's house. Just don't tell them what's goin on. It would be best just to keep the family calm.**

**Reggie: And how long it's gon be man?**

**Police Officer: Give me a couple of days and I'll call you as soon as possible. **

_Scene Three_

_(Reggie head for Panama, Florida where his other brother Terri, his grandmother Helen, his sister Jasmine, his mother Kim and his sister Sandra stayed. His sisters, his mother and grandma where happy to see him, but his brother Terri was upset.)_

**Reggie: **_(Reggie opens the door with two bags in his hand)_ **Momma, momma!**

**Kim: Reggie baby you here! **_(She runs into his arms and gives him a big hug)_

**Reggie: Hey ma!**

_(His sisters see him and run to give him a big hug)_

**Jasmine: Reggie you here!**

**Sandra: Hey Reggie!**

_His grandma walks in the living room with a hand cloth in one hand)_

**Grandma Helen: Will look at what the cat don coughed up!**

**Reggie Hey grandma!**

**Grandma Helen: Hey baby, how you doing, ya lookin good!**

**Jasmine: Ain't he though?**

**Reggie: Thank you.**

**Kim: What you doin here Reggie, I though you was on tour?**

**Reggie: Nah, I asked my boss if I could come see my family. I know Jasmine getting ready to turn 16 so I didn't want to miss that.**

**Jasmine: You mean you staying for my birthday?**

**Reggie: Yea.**

_(Jasmine jumps up and gives him another hug)_

**Jasmine: Oh yes, does this mean I can have a party?**

**Reggie: If dats ok with momma.**

**Jasmine: O momma please!**

**Kim: We'll talk about that a little later; right now we need to get your brother settled.**

_(Right when Reggie was about to walk through the hallway, his brother Terri walked through the door. He looked at Reggie without saying a word, and Reggie looked at Terri without saying a word. Terri walked out and slammed the door.)_

Scene four

_(Reggie his momma, his grandma, and his sisters where all in the kitchen eating grandma Helen's good pie she always used to make when the kids were little. They talked about old time, and Reggie told his family what he been doing with his music. A knock came to the door and it was Grandma Helen's cooking student Regina Baker. She was delivering her biscuits that she had made for Grandma Helen's bake sale that afternoon at the church. Regina had caught Reggie's eyes the moment she walked through the door.)_

**Regina: Hi Ms. Helen.**

**Grandma Helen: O hi Regina come on in.**

**Regina: You been cooking today?**

**Grandma Helen: Yea child, don made my grandson a apple pie.**

**Regina: O Terri here.**

**Grandma Helen: No my other one Reggie. You know I have three grandsons. **

**Regina: No I didn't know that.**

**Grandma Helen: Terrie, Reggie, and my baby boy Luke.**

**Regina: Ok, but I didn't know that Reggie was your grandson.**

**Grandma Helen: Yea child, he in there now. **_(They walk into the kitchen)_

**Jasmine: Hey Regina.**

**Sandra: Hey Gina.**

**Regina: Hey girls. Hey Kim**

_(Kim turns from the sink and pulls the phone from here ear and waves. Reggie stands up and shacks hand.)_

**Reggie: Hey how you doin , I'm Reggie.**

**Regina: I know who you are, I've heard a lot about you Reggie, Regina.**

**Reggie: Nice to meet you.**

**Regina: How's your brother Luke.**

_(Reggie paused for a moment)_

**Reggie: He's fine.**

_(Reggie just couldn't stop shacking her hand for some reason and Regina just couldn't stop looking into Reggie eyes.)_

**Regina: Well, Ms. Helen I had come to drop off the biscuits you told me to make for the bake sale today.**

**Grandma Helen: O yes, just put them on the counter. Reggie, why don't you help Regina rape up the biscuits for me please.**

**Reggie: Yes ma' am**

_(Jasmine and Sandra give a little snicker, Kim snaps to get their attention and shacks her head.)_

_Scene Five_

_(Reggie and Regina walk into the kitchen and start on the biscuits. Reggie started talking to Regina so he can get to know her better.)_

**Reggie: So how is it that you know my grandma Helen?**

**Regina: I'm one of her cooking students at the church.**

**Reggie: That church must be making a & of a lot of money to open up their own homicide.**

**Regina: Yea something new for the little children and young adults.**

**Reggie: Young, how old are you?**

**Regina: 26, u?**

**Reggie: 27.**

**Regina: Really, I thought you were a little younger then that.**

**Reggie: Yeah, Yeah, I get that all the time.**

_(They both start laughing) _**So how did you know about my brother Luke? **

**Regina: I'm a fan of his lady clothing line.**

**Reggie: O, ok.**

**Regina: Why?**

**Reggie: Nah I was just asking.**

_(Reggie realizes that he had not talked to the police officer that was suppose to keep in contact with Reggie, so he called him up.)_

_Scene Six_

_(Reggie goes to a phone both at the corner store to call and see how things were going with his brother. But when he called, all he received was bad news.) _

**Reggie: Hello, Officer Williams?**

**Officer Williams: Yea?**

**Reggie: Hey this Reggie, how have things been goin with my brother?**

**Officer Williams: We got some bad news kid o. Your brother is apart of the whole thing. The guys that kidnapped him are a couple of home boys you know. He called the police station saying he wanted 30 grand by Friday plus all the records you took from the studio that you recorded for you new coming album.**

**Reggie: Sun of a #.**

**Officer Williams: He told me to tell him where you were at, but all he got out me was that you were in Europe doing your next performance. What I suggest you do is keep in contact with me and I keep in touch with you. Tell him that you are out of the country gives us enough time to track him down. Now that we know where he is headed this will be a lot easier.**

**Reggie: Thanks.**


End file.
